My Kitty
by Lawliet 6
Summary: Claude was flying over the village when he smelled smoke he flew down and met a neko called Sebastian. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**My Kitty**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Claude was flying in the night sky. It was a full moon. His black wings were spread out, the wind hitting his feathers. He smelled smoke and his eyes widened. He kept flying to see a village up in flames. He flew down to see if anyone was still alive.

Sebastian was hiding, his blue ears pressed flat against his head.

Claude was looking around. "Hello, is anyone here?" asked Claude.

Sebastian heard a voice and slowly backed up.

Claude looked around, he heard something. "Hello, I'm here to help. Please let me help you" says Claude. "Where are you?" he asked walking down the ally.

Sebastian backed up further.

Claude saw Sebastian. "Hey, you okay. Here let me take you somewhere safe," Claude said.

Sebastian's only response was to back up further.

"Come on. I promise I won't hurt you" said Claude holding his hand out for Sebastian to take.

"No, g-go away. You'll hurt me like everyone else!"

"No, I promise" says Claude.

"That's what everyone else said before they hurt me."

"I wouldn't hurt you. See" He showed him his wings. "Please let me help you. I want to be your guardian angel." says Claude.

"No angels aren't real." Sebastian cried.

Claude sighed. He crawled up to him "Well I'm an angel. Well a Fallen Angel. I want to help you. Please let me help you." Claude was really close to Sebastian's face "let me help you" says Claude running his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

"N-No if angels were real then they would have helped me before now."

"Well if I'd known about it I would have helped you" Claude said playing with Sebastian's cat ears.

Sebastian leaned into the touch and started to purr.

"Will you let me help you?" asked Claude.

Sebastian's eyes widened. "No, you'll betray me like everyone else," Sebastian said backing up.

"Well I'll make you a deal. If I betray you, then you can kill me. If I don't you'll become my lover. If you don't agree then I'll take you by force" Claude added.

"N-No! Leave me alone!" Sebastian demanded trying to get away.

Claude picked him up, "You leave me with no choice" Claude said. He held Sebastian close and spread his wing and flew away.

Sebastian couldn't see. Claude held Sebastian's face against his chest.

Sebastian started to struggle.

"L-Let me go" Sebastian said struggling.

"No, I want you Sebastian. I want you safe. I want to love you. I want you to love me." Claude said holding Sebastian tighter.

Sebastian's eyes widened. "P-Please let me g-go."

"No" Claude replied knocking Sebastian out.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_(1 hour later)_

Sebastian woke up in darkness. He pressed his ears flat to his head and slowly made his way towards a window. He was about there when he fell on the floor. He looked around to see what made him fall and saw he was chained to the bed. He started to cry.

Claude waked in "you okay" asked Claude holding a tray with food.

Sebastian looked at him; his ears against his head.

"Leave me alone," Sebastian said crying.

"I brought you some food" says Claude handing him the food to eat.

Sebastian looked at him with tears in his eyes. Slowly he took the food and started to eat it not knowing it was drugged.

"I'm here for you," Claude says walking away.

_(30 minutes later)_

Sebastian's body started to heat up and he started to pant.

"W-What's going o-on?" Sebastian stuttered panting.

Claude walked in and smirked. "You'll see soon enough" Claude said to himself. "All I want is for you to love me, because I love you," says Claude waiting for Sebastian to pass out.

_(5 minutes later Sebastian passed out.)_

Claude picked him up "Oh my dear" Claude said laying him on the bed. He took off Sebastian's clothes. "You're so beautiful" says Claude as he tied him to the bed.

_(1 hour later)_

Sebastian woke up in darkness once again, only this time he couldn't move. He also realized he was naked.

Claude was standing in the dark watching Sebastian.

Sebastian looked around and noticed Claude was staring at him.

Claude smiled "You're so beautiful like this" said Claude.

Sebastian blushed and looked away.

"You're even cuter when you blush" Claude said.

"L-Let me go."

"Why? You're safer here," Claude said frowning.

"N-No I'm not."

"Yeah, you are Sebastian." says Claude.

"P-Please just l-let me go."

"I don't want to, not yet anyway."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Well anything, really. I just want to have my way with you," Claude said.

"N-NO! Get away from me!"

Claude ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair and scratched his cat ears. "I love you Sebastian," said Claude.

Sebastian started to purr.

"I want you, why don't you want me?" asked Claude.

"I don't know."

"I won't hurt you if you love me." says Claude. "I may even let you go."

"I can't love you."

"Why not?" asked Claude still playing with his ears.

Sebastian leaned into the touch.

"Why are you so hard to get?" asked Claude petting him more.

"S-Stop playing with my ears," Sebastian whined.

"But why, my beautiful love?" Claude asked still petting Sebastian's ears.

"I don't like it."

"It seems that you do my love." says Claude leaning in to Sebastian. "You're so beautiful." Claude said rubbing Sebastian's face softly.

N-No."

Claude kissed Sebastian softly, holding on to Sebastian's face.

"S-Stop," Sebastian moaned.

"Why dear? Claude asked deepening the kiss.

Sebastian moaned.

Claude sat on Sebastian. Claude was still kissing Sebastian without taking a breath.

Sebastian tried to turn away.

"Please don't fight me Sebastian," Claude said breaking the kiss.

Sebastian started to struggle.

"Please stop love," Claude said.

"N-No! Get off!" Sebastian yelled.

Claude got really angry and hit Sebastian. "I told you not to fight me!" yelled Claude.

Sebastian stopped struggling, and his eyes started watering.

"I'm sorry, I just want you to mind me and love me."

All Sebastian did was lay there and cry silently.

Claude kissed him. "I love you Sebastian. Just believe that and I'll let you go.

Sebastian didn't reply.

"Sebastian do you want to be free?" asked Claude holding up Sebastian's face so Sebastian could look into Claude's golden eyes (yellow). He kissed Sebastian's nose. "I want you safe Sebastian," Said Claude.

"Liar," Sebastian whispered.

"I'm not a liar! I never lie!" yelled Claude.

Sebastian flinched. "You said you would never hurt me, yet you did."

"I only meant for you to listen to me. I mean you no harm." Claude said.

"I don't believe you." Sebastian said looking away.

Claude looked at Sebastian. "Well fine, I guess you will never be free." said Claude getting off of Sebastian and walking away. "If you start believing in me then the sooner you'll be out of here" Claude said.

Sebastian didn't reply.

It was late so Claude turned out all of the lights. He stayed in his room. He was planning something for Sebastian. Was it good or bad?

_**TBC**_.


End file.
